Be Our guest
by PotionInMotion
Summary: Set in the beginning of Breaking Dawn and the sixth season of doctor who. Edwards left Bella after the first night of their honeymoon. Ran away from what he asked of her. She's left confused and heartbroken in the midst of their marriage which ended so fast. The Doctor finds her on the island and is determined to do whatever it takes to save her from everything, even herself.
1. Chapter 1

I had just left the ponds behind back in lead worth when the TARDIS brought up a picture of an island off the cost of Costa Rica "what is it old girl, wanna see the island"

She hummed and so did I "alright then your wish is my command."

I pressed a few buttons, pulled a lever or too. the sound of the engines going immediately brightened the moment.  
We landed on the island  
"Hmm... Isle Esme, nice name."  
I straitened my now tie and walked out.  
Immediately I heard quiet sniffling and sobbing, someone was crying. hard.  
The cracking was so painful it broke my hearts, full of sadness. determined I set off to find the source of the cries.  
My hearing brought me too a house.

Magical at that it was. but I ran in anyhow. the house was completely empty, I buzzed my screwdriver, only one creature was here. human as well, I glanced out, on the ocean was one small powerboat.  
Soon I found my way too a bedroom, I buzzed it since it was impossibly locked. the second I crept in I saw her, a girl no more than twenty on the corner of a bed crying, eyes blotched nearly inaudible hiccups.  
My hearts broke even further, her dark brown hair swerved my way, cheeks bright red and tear stained. "w-who are you" her voice cracked twice.  
"D-don't be scared. I won't hurt you"  
Slowly she let her guard down "promise ?"  
I nodded reassuringly "promise"

"Now tell me why you were crying sweetheart. Trust me, I'm the doctor."  
Her guard went down completely

"Doctor, doctor who?"

I shook my head "just the doctor"  
I looked at her arm that had a gash on it. "what happened there"  
She glanced at it "umm.. I don't. I don't know. I-I don't remember. w-why don't I remember" tears started in her eyes again.  
I ran over before anything big could happen. I buzzed her before looking at the results "it's alright dear, just in shock"  
I looked at her arm that was slowly bleeding, thinking quickly I ripped one of the bed sheets and put it on the girls Arm "now dear-er what's your name"

Her eyes were a bit dials yes when she answered "um... bella"  
I nodded "Bella, nice, nice niceeee!. so you happen to know where the first aid kit is."  
She seemed in thought, the years on her cheek drying "never mind we'll just go to the TARDIS"  
I carefully picked the girl up before running too the TARDIS, she was smaller than me, which was rare nowadays, her hair like leaves near the end of autumn eyes a Forrest of trees.

When I got to the TARDIS she didn't really question much, only sorta looked around as I mended her arm "it's so pretty in hear."  
I nodded confused as too why she hadn't said the special words. It was almost one of my favorite parts of everyone. the gawked eyes, full of wonder, amazement.

Even the unconscious In her eyes was just slipping back. she had gone into some sort of shock a little while before. she also didn't say much either, but I'm a doctor and I live up to that title.  
"He left me" she mumbled the distress coming back into me. I mentally told the TARDIS to do something, it's a type 40. something for emotions is in her.  
"Who did darling"  
"M-my husband, Edward"  
Shock overcame me. her husband, one and only. left her all alone on this big island by herself.  
"What, with nothing"  
She shook her head slightly "he left the speed boat and some money."  
"They'd it" I asked in disbelief .  
She nodded "why would he leave a girl like you"  
Crying some more, I got upset with the TARDIS.  
"I-I don't know. this was suppose to be our honeymoon. we got married a week ago w-why he would leave me, I'm not sure"  
I grasped the girls in my arms "do you have anyone to go too"  
She thought "my dads in Washington, and my moms in Jacksonville with Phil"  
I was considering my options. the rivers running dry for the ponds I just know it. river feels the need to spend a decent time in jail. I guess it wouldn't do much harm to-

BOOM!

A blast came from the outside of the doors. Bella went outside of her trance immediately jumping up at the sound. "What was that"  
I started too the doors "wait right here I'll go check"

Opening the doors I heard bells voice next to me "wow, look at that, bigger on the inside."  
I smiled before getting upset "I told you to stay inside"

She nodded "YESSSS, and I wasn't listening"  
A Big Bang came from around the door. we turned our heads too find that we weren't in Costa Rica anymore. not even earth, as the sky was green. "Excuse me, doctor, what's just happened."


	2. Chapter 2

The doctor buzzed around a little bit saying carefully "it seems as though we have been transported somewhere."  
He went out and tastes the air  
"We're not on earth anymore that's for sure"  
He beckoned Bella to follow him and she complied happily.  
"Why is the sky green"  
The doctor looked at her "surprisingly good question" he said impressed.  
He went to a purple man with yellow horns and many orange spikes.  
"Hello sir would you mind telling me where I am"  
The creatures eyes opened revealing glowing red eyes "don't you know"  
"Sorry we wanted to be surprised so we went random" Bella said stepping in, the doctor looked at her trying to avoid the thought of what a perfect companion she would make.

The mans eyes went awestruck as he looked the girl up and down "why my girl, we're on planet Orchideon. Beautiful place, mind if I show you"  
Bella looked at the doctor who have the nod of approval.  
He handed her a pair of glasses she put them on strangely "these glasses will show me everything your seeing."  
She nodded and went off with the alien local.

BELLA'S POV

I'm not sure why I went with the doctor. Edward just left me in pieces, and the doctor simply appeared.  
I followed the alien man taking him by the arm, as he showed me around his planet.

"And this is the oil tapestry" he said showing me a big tank.  
Inside was a green liquid, with tiny bits and chunks of funky looking objects swimming in it.  
"What are the chunks in there"  
The man in whom I had now adjusted to his appearance.  
"Their the remains of the creatures we have beaten in battle."

"What's the liquid"  
"I told you my dear, oil" I looked at him skeptical "what's it made of"  
"A special group of plants that creates a gas when released. we mix it with the corpses for more energy"  
"Is that why the sky's green" I said smiling and batting my eyelashes. the creature slowly put his arm around my waist. "of course my dear. how smart you are. what's would your name be"

"Bella, what's yours"  
The mans red eyes twinkled if that's what you wanna call it. his another had turned me so I was facing him.  
"Bella what a beautiful name. I my dear am general flytrap"  
"It's nice to meet you" I said still flirting.  
"As you, I hope I'm not being rude but, what are you darling"  
I shrugged and sighed feeling as though I was getting revenge on my Ex just by talking to the general.  
"I'm just human, nothing brilliant like what you are"  
A big boom came from above us and I saw as a large chunk of the toxic green fluid was released into the air. a bad feeling went through me "what was that" I said suddenly urgent for information.  
He didn't seem to notice the big change in the sky "that, oh, yes the gasses. reboots the sky. Keeps the atmosphere as a go"

Suddenly the doctor popped up in the distance and waved, twitching his finger telling me to come.  
I looked at the general and said "umm... general I'm afraid I've been summoned elsewhere"  
I was away before he could finished saying anything else.

I went with the doctor "where are we going"  
"Behind the scenes" he said buzzing around.  
"That man seemed to like you an awful lot."  
I nodded "I noticed. a bit too, something for my taste."  
He nodded somewhat relieved  
"Is that it, he was awfully flattering"  
I shook my head "no that and it's a but too soon to start off relationships. I'm not even divorced yet."

He nodded "that's always a nice thing to keep in tact."

His character was so wild and carefree, I couldn't help but get jealous.  
We stopped in front of some machines. he buzzed his wand and said "knew it,microbiodegradable generator. takes the poisons out of the skin and uses it."

"What, like a juicier"  
He shook his head "no, but if you understand it that way, yes."

"Miss Bella what a nice surprise goodbye now" somewhere out of nowhere said.

A gas came from somewhere and Bella passed out.

"Isabella!" the doctor caught him.


	3. Chapter 3

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous,of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed, a clear case of sour grapes. I wondered when he'd turned her down.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a blur, Edward I still don't know why he left me. he's the one who took me to the island, he's the one that originally introduced himself on that day in biology.

My eyes cleared up. I was in the TARDIS on a couch in the main room. the doctor was there running around the console pressing buttons. how in the world this had ended up happening I don't know.

Suddenly I was sitting here with an alien in his alien spaceship. his magnificent brilliant spaceship. bigger on the inside amazing.

I felt the sofa get more comfortable in that moment.

"Doctor" I said, surprised at how weak my voice was. he looked up immediately and straitened the silly bow tie.

"Good morning. you slept for quite a while, are you alright" he pulled out a glass of water and handed it to her.

She took a small sip before answering "Yes I think I'm good, what happened"

He clapped his hands together "Well, after you passed out, it just so happens they didn't expect you to be so human. So when they found out they of course figured it was a perfect energy source. the machine started, sort of, running off of you. Then somehow you stopped it because, well just because."

I nodded and finished my glass if water "so that all really happened."

He nodded "Yes, did you enjoy it"

I nodded enthusiastically a sudden joy filling me "Of course, it was unbelievable. I mean your an alien and we're in an alien spaceship called the TARDIS which is a fantastic anagram if you ask me. and a weird green guy who turned out to be evil had a crush on me."

I continued on about all things that had happened in great detailed

"And, it got my mind off if everything. for that doctor I am eternally grateful for the five minute break from everything."

The aliens eyes were happy "if you'd like, this five minutes can stretch a long ways as well"

I shook my head "no I couldn't, absolutely couldn't. no offense, but I'd just be a burden, plus I need to tell all about my divorce and actually GET divorced. I can't be Isabella Cullen anymore."

He nodded "well we could pop by the business get it settled, then Isabella"

I looked at him curiously "will you travel the stars with me, you wouldn't be a burden I swear"

Hesitantly I nodded "of course"


	4. EMERGENCY UPDATE!

This isn't an actual update, I'm sorry but i really need some major assistanceOkay fanfic readers i am losing my sanity quickly and I need your help.

Mainly this goes to you tumblr users because thats what this is about.

In a short summary this is what happened.I tried to log into my account with my email onto my PC the normal thing. Only I found out the account wasn't actually under the only email I ever use. Instead another account was present under the disgusting name of freshbeardmagazine. YUK! (its a fine name, just not under my account.)

My own personal account is Potionsinmotions, or something akin to that name. The profile pic is of a rainy street if I remember correctly. its filled with nerdy Marvel love, paintings, quotes, and one rant about Twilight. I need all of you to get there and try to spread the news of the tragedy of what has occured. Also this is me sacrificing my tumblr identity and the fact that I was about to start a poetry unit on there. If all goes to plan updates will be frequent on that website in the future. As payment, and I'm tired so this sounds awful, I will update each and every fanfiction on these websites sometime in the next two weeks. That means the fanfics where it has been literal months of dead silence will get a continuation. I will regret this promise later but I am desperate. As in I have had three panic attacks in the past hour kind of desperate.

PLEASE HELP ME!

my tumblr life is my second priority next to all of you.

I will give announcements if anything changes.

Sincerely,

Potion in motion.


End file.
